Ikol and Kylo: Rip and Tear
by Master of the Boot
Summary: He was a Sith, she a Nightsister. They were both slaves, warriors and ultimately damaged people. Now they just have to fight the very hordes of Hell. And that's the easy part. KyloxOC. Rated for domestic violence and sexuality.


Kylo and Ikol: Rip and Tear

Author's note: I do not own anything star wars related or the character Ikol; she belongs to SLLLokabrenna. This is a non-profit venture and is only done for fun. I gain no money from this. Characters like Harvek Convex and Poltava are my original characters.

I wrote this story just after I'd undergone a really nasty breakup and a toxic, codependent relationship. This story was a way for me to exorcise my demons and move forward. If you have any complaints problems or compliments with this story, let me know in the comments.

Otherwise please enjoy.

* * *

 _Part 1: Anal Douche on the Shores of Hell_

I woke up stark naked on a stone tablet with manacles on my wrists and legs. My titties heaved as I breathed the sulfurous, ashen air of Hell. Boob sweat was at red-alert levels.

Scanning around I saw the chamber filled with bodies of corpses, heaps of shit left by the lower demons and mutated zombie creatures ambling around aimlessly.

As soon as I saw the hell beasts come at me open mouthed and drooling, I felt the pull of the dark side; and boy was it fucking good. Juices flooded my pussy and adrenaline turned my blood into poison. I took strength from the darkness and pulled with my arm at the iron manacles strong enough to hold a Wookie.

The zombie abominations got close, close enough for me to see the chunks of flesh in their teeth and the fact that they had penises for eyes; I'd add them to my collection.

 _Snap!_

The chain around my wrist snapped and I lunged at the nearest Hell-bitch. My fist caved in the front of its face like a rotting gourd and the smell of blood made me cum a little. The stupid, blind, dick eyed thing howled and gnashed its yellow and black teeth.

With a predator's grin I grabbed the twin dicks growing from its eye socked and pulled; the motley, moldy, stinking creature's head crashed into the stone tabled and exploded into pulp. That shut that cunt up.

Flexing my arm and legs the chains fell off. The dick zombies were nearly on me, their eye erections turgid and stained with dick-cheese. I'd be happy to put them out of their misery.

They were stupid, slow and worst of all male and I ripped and tore like only a Night Sister can. My long red nails were sharp and their spongy bones stood no chance.

When I was done, the walls of the cave were splattered with guts, blood and scrotums. Moisture ran down my legs as the aftershocks of killing men or male creatures made me feel so whole and alive.

My clothing and effects were in a pile at the base of the sacrificial slab. As much fun as it was to splash blood on myself naked I felt I was a bit more terrifying in full Night Sister gear; black robes, high heels impossible for a non-force sensitive to wear and necklace made of dried penises and shrunken heads. My makeup was fucked but my lipstick went so well with the demon dick blood.

Briefly, I adjusted my hair in the reflection on a polished iron door and ripped the door off its hinges with a force push.

Showtime.

* * *

 _Part 2: First Order of Pillocks_

 _One hour ago_

I ignored the political banter and strategic nerf-shit to focus on the game I was playing. So far my opponent and I had been going at this for some time. She was from the Milky Way Galaxy; she was nice; that's why I wasn't going to kill her if I lost.

Over by the holo-table, Kylo Ren drummed his fingers as the shit-news came in.

" _Output of Neo-Kuat Shipyards at twenty three percent of projected value. Output of Tibana mines in sectors 117, 281 and 118 at nineteen percent of projected value. Rare mineral extraction at—_

"Never mind!" Kylo growled under ridiculous helmet. "I'm not interested in balance sheets and payrolls. Tell me about troop and fleet strength, AD-88."

The vaguely female, ivory plated droid shifted and its photoreceptors flashed blue. " _Troop strength is at two-hundred percent of projected child soldier extraction program. Fleet strength remains at ninety-seven percent. However trade with the corporate section has dropped by eighty-three percent. The New Republic's campaign of nationalizing key industries is adversely affecting the First Order's logistics. At present with the breakup of major Agricultural monopolies we will be able to nourish our armies only until the end of the month._ "

The Adjutant Droid-88 did have something of a point. Snokes was a fool and I a bigger fool for agreeing to take up his cause all those years ago.

The giant hologram of Snokes shifted and gave a fatherly sigh of disappointment. That's how the fucker did it. Fucker always played up the whole fatherly bit, I think its how he got to Kylo; how he got to me. When all you know is shit, you take any port in the storm.

"Any brilliant solutions, Kylo or are you just going to allow yourself to be outmaneuvered by Leia Organa's political machinations."

Kylo turned to the oversized holographic representation of his master, "This means nothing. Our armies are at full strength, if we make a push now into the Hutt Remnants we can get the resources we need for a larger campaign. We can strip-mine the Hutt vassal states before the week is out."

A grating nasal voice challenged Kylo, like some pitchman from a late night holo-ad. "With respect, Mr. Ren; I think that the Dopamex Corporation has an easier solution."

Kylo shifted and took a step towards the tall semi-human in a cheap suit. "Don't tell me how to run a military campaign. Stick to boardroom meeting and focus groups, Convex."

The tall man inhaled petroleum fumes from a breathing apparatus on his chest and raised his overgrown hands. "I don't mean to step on your toes, Mr. Ren; as a matter of fact you and your friend Ms. Ikol have a very particular set of skills which could greatly help out both our causes."

I winced as Harvek Convex's bodyguard beat me. I snarled at him without looking at the oily haired bastard. "Stay out of my fucking business, clown; find another lapdog."

This made Snokes chuckle, "What did you have in mind, Ser Convex?"

The bastard blinked away tears of petroleum jelly from his eyes and took another inhale of hydrocarbon fumes. He motioned for his bodyguard to attend him. "Well Mr. Snokes, right now our corporation is doing limited trade with this galaxy from the milky way. Not that long ago an asset requisition team was returning from the unknown regions with an ancient Sith artifact from the Great hyperspace war, among other valuable cargo."

Kylo thrust a finger at the corporate tool, "This man steals from us, and he should be executed along with all of his cohorts."

The female bodyguard stepped between them, the black insect fused to her muscles glistened and blue glowing blades emanated from her wrists. Tubes stuck into her mouth began to pump white fluid. I watched seeing what kind of a mess would happen.

"Enough, Kylo," Snokes said in that fake father tone. "I'm sure that an arrangement can be reached. Do go on, Harvek."

The man's face twitched at the mention of his first name but he continued in his nasal tone. "Like I said, an asset retrieval ship was taking the cargo when it suffered a Gellar field failure in mid-flight."

"Gellar?" Kylo demanded through his mask. I just rolled my eyes, unlike Mr. Ren I'd actually read the dossiers about the people from Dopamex.

"We don't have the omega molecules needed to build hyper drive engines in the Milky say," Convex explained while breathing methane, gasoline and butane. "Our starships literally travel through a hell dimension in order to make faster than light commerce possible. The artifacts and cargo are still pinging from their location in hell-space but we don't know how much longer that will be. Among the cargo will be several Sith artifacts for speeding the time between intra-galactic travel. Your friend Ikol has a certain gift for interdimensional travel. Get us that cargo and the corporation I represent will supply the First Order with all the raw materials you could ask for."

Snokes chuckled, "I think that can be arranged. Ikol, can you dreamwalk to find this gentleman's lost property?"

I choked bile back, "Yes, my lord. I can get myself and one other to wherever you need to."

The Supreme leader was satisfied with my reply, "Then it is settled. Kylo and Ikol shall head to the coordinates and in return we keep our fair share of the Sith artifacts and reap the benefits of trade."

Convex licked his lips with oil based saliva and smiled, "I'll instruct my lawyer to prepare an inventory for your eyes only, Mr. Snokes; congratulations."

 _Thirty minutes later_

The sex with Kylo Ren had been amazing. Technically it was still amazing. I was tied to the bedframe with black shimmersilk while my dear Ren drilled me hard in my asshole. I liked the feeling of confinement, it made me feel strong. Likewise being able to conquer a man like this made me feel powerful.

I screamed through the gag and bucked against Kylo. He was always a lamb to start and a werewolf to finish. His hands grabbed my hips and his nails tore red furrows into my skin. My ass clenched around him and he grabbed harder, hurting me more and making my pussy tremble.

A slap from him came down and struck me across the face, feeding my anger my adrenaline and my pleasure. He knew how to harm me without hurting me, I had him well trained.

We were just two wild animals rutting; dirty, nasty and nothing sweet about it. Kylo thrust in a particular good way; I didn't have a prostate like men but he definitely hit a nerve cluster. I arched my back and pushed into him, trying to fire up those nerves until they exploded.

I saw stars and squirted all over the sheets. I ripped apart the shimmersilk bonds tight as steel and collapsed on the bed.

Kylo landed on top of me and I crawled with revulsion at his sweaty skin on mine. I _don't like_ sweat. I shoved him off and rolled over, yanking his member out of me like cork. His liquid dribbled out of me and I spat the gag from my mouth. The pleasure was already gone.

It took exactly one millisecond for his doe eyed, woo-filled expression of love to turn into incandescent rage. His fist shot out and punched a hole in the headboard. "What the fuck is the matter with you?! Don't you realize I love you!"

My vision turned red and force pushed the bed over. "Don't fucking touch me unless I ask for it!"

Veins bulged in his neck as he kicked the nightstand to splinters. "you stupid . . !" he trailed off.

"What?" I snarled at him, I was glad there were no mirrors in Kylo's room. I didn't exactly care to see what a mess I looked like.

He didn't say anything, just stewed and glared at me. The way his eyes accused me. The way he looked at me . . I just!

My fist struck him right in the nose, the smell of his blood cut through the sex odors. I'd sprung across the room with force speed and my hit would have decapitated someone not so immersed in the dark side.

Kylo's sabre flew from the ruined nightstand and he swung the crimson blade at me. I smelled a sizzle and realized that he'd sliced off a lock of hair. It was like a splash of cold water. I stepped back like a predator humbled.

Not broken.

I started to throw on my robes, my eyes turned to the ground. "Sorry about the nightstand."

His breathing slowed down and so did his shitty dick, but those accusing eyes kept up and burning me. Why did those fucking eyes affect me so?

I waited for him to reply but nothing came. He shut his lightsabre off, so I took that as a sign to talk a bit more. "It was really good sex. Best I've had yet. I think I came four times."

He nodded and started to head for the fresher without saying a word. I ground my teeth as he walked away, his silence burning me worse than his attempt to kill me. Attachment towards him was like a string between us—that was slowly ripping out my intestines.

This was love . . . I guess.

This was as good as it was going to get.

I dropped my robes and followed him into the fresher. I pressed my tits into Kylo's back and I started to help him scrub his junk. Like any good male he immediately started to get hard. He looked at me and judged me, but he was getting hard so I knew what was

There was time for another fuck in the shower before our mission to retrieve Snokes and Convex's grocery list. And really I wasn't so unhappy with my hair, I could do some unique look with it after that unfortunate accident.

That's all tonight was, just an accident. Next time the sex would go off without a hitch and we'd both get what we wanted.

He touched my chin and looked at me with those doe eyes again and all my anger and bile just came back up again. I forced him into a violent kiss so I wouldn't have to look at him and he wouldn't look at me.

It was love, I guess.

* * *

 _Part 3: Elbow Deep in Hell's Cunt_

The room Kylo and I walked into was custom tooled by Snokes in order to be a place of force concentration. Old statues taken from force sensitive tribes wiped out in ethnic cleaning. Kaibur crystals set up in intervals and patterns that would resonate in the fifth and sixth dimensions. Stone imported from the old Sith Home world of Korriban. There was nothing technological or advanced here. The most high tech thing in the room were the tapestries woven thousands of years before the Great hyperspace war.

I got a ping of sadness from Kylo. He'd never fully given up his Jedi roots, he'd love to meditate in this place. Snokes kept teasing him about letting him use this room if he performed well enough in the military campaign.

I was sad that a room like this was such a dog's breakfast of force relics. It was so beautiful and so fake at the same time.

Before Kylo and I, the Snokes hologram looked down the two of us as well as the slimy figure of Convex and his bug armored bodyguard.

Kylo raised an arm and force grabbed the dataflimz held by the Milky Way corporate clown. Snokes approved of Kylo embarrassing the foreign tool; he loved it when his kiddies fought over daddy's love.

"It's time," said Snokes.

I nodded to my de facto master and strode towards the center of the room. Kylo tried to send a hint of support and affirmation through the force; I could have cared less.

Convex chose that moment to speak to either of us. "Now just so you two know, the crew of the vessel almost certainly survived the failure of the Gellar Fields. They're unlikely to return to . . . normality . . . so the best thing you can do is euthanize them."

Kylo shut down the greasy corporate tool, "Enough of your noise. Point us and get out of my sight before I kill you."

The man backed up, though his bodyguard gave zero fucks about Kylo's threat. Snokes looked on approvingly and waved his hand; the go ahead signal, as it was.

I glanced once at the coordinates Convex had given me and it meant nothing. I started to call on the layer of light within me which gave the darkness its strength like carbon in steel. I released my mind; I released my feelings and tapped into the force nexus of this artificial environ. I stopped seeing with crudely evolved hominid eyes and began to see through the force.

The actions of quarks laid themselves bare and the quantum physics of particle entanglement suddenly was an intuitive as two plus two. I saw places that were, places that are and places that might one day be.

Where I needed to go was a place that was and wasn't, had never been and would never be but still was. I saw Sheol, Hades and more. A place of eternal torment, temporary torment between reincarnations and everything in-between. It was a kind of nowhere place for no man.

But I wasn't a man, and before long I saw my and Kylo's way in. I'd get us in and he'd be my added muscle. As he and I left this galaxy far, far away I felt his rage.

And it felt fucking good.

* * *

 _Part Four: All Colon Cancers go to Hell_

I charged out of the hell temple as it collapsed in on itself. I coughed at the black obsidian dust polluting the air. Hand over my mouth I looked around to get my bearings. The local area was a floating island on an infinite sea of plasmoid compounds that had no up or down. Rocks fell and randomly lifted up; the laws of reality here were similar to home but only intermittently. At any moment my atoms might fly apart or I could mutate into the zombie like shit-stains I'd killed before.

I would have to hurry, and to my very good fortune Kylo spared me the time and effort of having to look for him. He was wounded, had some teeth marks on him, but judging by the guts and brains on his boots the other guy got it a lot worse. It turned me on to see him like this.

"Are you alright," he asked, synthesized voice filled with real concern.

"I'm fine," I spat out, my arousal dead instantly. I pointed off in a direction, "We go that way, that's where we'll find the prize."

Igniting his saber with unique cross guard, Kylo raced after me. Hell stunk to high heaven and we were going to be the cleanup crew.

We'd hardly gone a hundred meters when the attack happened. These things started coming out of the hell-borne plasmoid sky; bloated balloons with six legs stingers and antennae.

I felt a rush of paranoid phobia at the mutated wasp beasts coming down from the sky. Many of them had open, festering wounds in their exoskeletons and seemed to have cancers growing near their joints and bulging compound eyes. Unbidden memories came of Snokes "rescuing" me from Catachan wasps in my short childhood. My fear turned into hate as I reached for the energy bow at my back.

Unlike the Jedi and Sith, the Nightsisters never had a problem weakening foes at long range before going in for the kill. Pulling back the energy string, I loosed a plasma arrow which struck a demon wasp through the eye and splattered its brains out the back of its misshapen head.

I notched another plasma arrow and struck one beast in its bloated thorax, spilling its intestines all over the ground.

One of the wasps fired an energy burst from its stinger at Kylo; reaching out into the force he stopped the energy bolt and reversed it. The half-solid half energy bolt flew back and struck the wasp, causing it to thrash and convulse so violently it ripped its own shell apart.

The creatures were totally outmatched and like the zombies of earlier they had no sense of self-preservation or the ability to retreat.

Kylo and I fought on the run, the stream of wasp demons only growing. Things got more enticing when a swarm of dick eyed zombies burst from the stony ground. My excellent beskar heels drove through a monster's skull and a twist of my ankle ripped its head from its rotting shoulders. Kylo wound back a fist and drove it into a zombie's mouth and out the back of its skull, destroying what little brains it had and dropping it like a droid with its plug pulled.

The weather of hell began to change and flaming fucking meteors started to rain down, killing both the zombies and the wasps. The pair of us dodged and weaved through fire, flame, concussive force and exploding bodies.

Our robes smoked from the meteor flames as we leapt off a cliff. My guts flew up into my mouth as gravity suddenly increased a hundred fold and we plummeted towards the gulch below.

The dark side slowed our impact and gravity returned to standard level just as suddenly as it had spiked. The ground beneath us was soft and pulsating, indeed we looked to be standing on a giant blue vein; pumping blood, thousands of litres per second into a mountain. That mountain was our destination, we were so close.

Sensing something in the force, Kylo flashed me a mental image and I joined him in the dance. A sizeable chunk of rock with meter wide arteries sticking out of it ripped from the cliff side and started to rise in the air. We jumped and grabbed hold of the bleeding arteries in the rock. The wind whipped past us as the stone rose higher and higher in this bastard parody of gravity.

Thousands of meters we rose and the rock began to drift over the mountain top. We could see the remains of the Milky Way ship, an ugly, overwrought, overbuilt hunk of metal about the size of a Star Destroyer and a hundred times as hideous.

Volcanoes erupted over the island and the arteries we held onto thrashed like snakes. Wispy, brittle wings of glass erupted from the mount of rock and started to buzz like a giant insect. We let go once more as a part of the living island swept away into the inhospitable void.

Plunging like meteors ourselves, we flew through a cloud of pumice and ash and landed on a pile of gold. I howled and cursed as I kicked gold coins and statues that my high heels had impaled.

All around us for kilometers on end was a matt of every kind of gold sculpture and construct imaginable and some not so imaginable. Kylo took my hand and yanked me from the morass of soft metal. It hurt my pride but his extra force let me kick my boots free.

We danced across a desert of gold hot enough to melt but remaining solid all the same. Sprinting across the sea of gold took us closer to the Milky way ship, from here it resembled a space fearing cathedral of sorts; perhaps the Milky Way men relied on prayer as much as technology when travelling through the realms of Hell.

More demons of hell began to rise from the landscape of gold. From a pile of gold coins emerged a three fingered humanoid with yellow skin and bulging eyes. It raised some kind of ballistic weapon at me and made to fire. My compatriot raised his hand and used the force to snap the creature's neck. Looking at it now I could see it dressed somewhat like a bartender. "I'll shove a sausage down your throat and some starving dogs up your ass!" before it dissolved into a pool of gore.

More of them started to rise from the gold. One yellow skinned monstrosity raised a multi-barreled chain gun and started to open fire. "We have to kill the boy!" it shouted. I had a mind to get back at Kylo for getting the first kill on the yellow demons.

From out of my sleeve I provided a Nightsister dagger, I ducked under the stream of gunfire and sliced the monster from shoulder to hip. The grandfatherly looking demon looked shocked and shouted before it dissolved, "Dang it!"

One demon that looked like a spiky headed child fired a slingshot at me, I deflected the slingshot-fireball with my dagger and sliced it from crotch to head. It looked at me with shock, "Aye Carumba!" before falling in two separate directions. Would I kill a child? Gladly.

Kylo meanwhile was dispatching a demon with a fuzzy red beard that ripped open its shirt to launch manly fireballs at him. A red lightsabre strike brought the monster low and it lamented, "Ach! There goes Willy!"

The gilded ground began to shake and Kylo and I got a good glimpse of another of Hell's denizens. I can only describe it as a living, moving factory was coming for us. A mouth like front gate lay open and was vacuuming up gold and the yellow skinned monsters with it.

The living factory moved forward on eight titanic limbs and a great metal screech of hunger came from inside of it. I hope it enjoyed its last meal.

The strange gravity/anti-gravity of Hell took the both of us and we could smell fire and hear meat cutting saws on the inside. From behind it, the factory pumped out industrial waste, smoke and pink slime; it was shitting as it ate. Filthy.

Kylo and I linked in the force, our powers combining to be greater than the parts of the whole.

We ripped force energy from out home dimension and broke loose of the factory's grip. Kylo flew under the factor, plunging his sabre into one of the eight articulated iron legs. Smoke sizzled from where the sabre stuck and a circle of molten red and then yellow was spreading through the thing's leg.

The metal industrial screech turned to one of pain and a hundred tentacles went for my Sith partner. That was where I came in.

From under my robes I drew a collapsible energy staff. The three prongs crackled with energy drawn from the dark side. I spun it around to get a feel and get in sync with my weapon and I grinned as I got to work on the tentacles.

The first impact rang up my arm and it was the sweetest feeling; the metal tentacle shattered at the molecular level as three more went for me. I was playing hardball.

My robes hardened into wings and I bore myself on Hell's sulphurous winds, leaving behind a rain of pig iron tentacles.

The metal leg Kylo had attacked melted right off and he launched himself at the underbelly of the factory, stabbing deeply into the exposed underbelly of the monster. The living factory started to shake and thrash, so I went to add to the pain and humiliation it was feeling.

Like a whaler on Hoth's subterranean seas I thrust my lance into one of the leg joints and blew it off violently. Lubricants and coolants poured out from the wound and the factory made to try and run away, even as it kept sucking up everything it could. I hope it enjoyed its last fucking meal.

Kylo ignored the heat his sabre was putting off, the concrete and steel turning to lava and fires spreading inside the factory.

It screamed in a pitch loud enough to shatter glass. It tried to slam itself down and crush Kylo but we shoved it into one of Hell's anti-gravity geysers. Its eight legs thrashed as the fire inside it continued to spread and its pain and suffering increased.

It rose up, much slower than anything else, too far away to suck up anything to eat. Now hunger added to its agony. Oh it was beautiful.

So much suffering.

So much fear in whatever the fuck passed for its brain.

It was beautiful.

My eyes bulged out of their sockets and I foamed at the mouth with hatred and lust. " _Kill it,_ " I snarled, sucking back saliva and breathing out hate.

Cracks were forming in the factory's walls and leaking smoke and coolant blood. Inside the monster, half machine/half living organs bled and sputtered electricity.

The monster was dying at the hands of a would-be dinner. It was too big for it but I wanted more than anything to put a foot on its back as I watched it die.

I soared on my wings of the dark side and snatched Kylo as the factory went critical.

 _Hawk-ptoo!_

I spat a wad of saliva and snot at the thing right before it went super-critical.

The factory went up like the world's biggest thermal detonator, melting gold for how many thousands of square kilometers and making the entire Hell-Island shudder.

Like a missile, Kylo and I landed inside one of the ship's bays and slammed the door shut with the force.

The force shook the downed craft but didn't crack the bay doors.

I shot Kylo a cocky smirk as I dusted volcanic ash off my sleeve. "Not bad, not good but not bad."

Kylo gave a small chuckle under his helmet and rolled his shoulders, "I'll take what praise I can get."

I nodded and quickly stopped smiling. He'd taken up my limit of affection and he wasn't going to get anymore soon. And he needed to stop looking at me. I could tell he was looking at me under that helmet.

* * *

 _Part Five: Buttsex with the Vampire_

The hangar bay we'd landed in was pitch black, only Kylo's sabre illuminated our way; at my side, the force pike threw off inconsistent sparks of light. Kylo sent me feelings through the force but these felt good; warnings of danger, visions of battle ahead. It was what I lived for.

The flimsi given to us by Convex indicated we'd be at the engine room soon. Ahead of us in this dark corridor there was a light. Good, the ship's reactors were still online.

Corpse stench wafted down the corridors. Bodies of zombies and monsters burned by blasters, blasted by ballistic weapons or cut by some bladed weapon. The farther we got to the light, the more bodies we found; all in an advanced state of decomposition. Some kind of . . . virus the size of a fist shot out of the darkness and stabbed a reproductive organ into one of the corpses. A slice of Kylo's sabre silenced the infernal beast and prevented us from having to deal with more of its kind.

"The bodies," Kylo murmured under his helmet.

I wasn't sure at first what he was going on about but it didn't take me long. The bodies we saw were now human; emaciated, scarred, mutilated and clothed in rags but otherwise human. The corpses bore the marks of bladed damage. Arteries were sliced and bones were cut, but it wasn't clean enough for a vibro-blade.

A dead blade cut three human bodies in two?

The shattering around the cut bones seemed to indicate a non-vibrating blade. But the user would have to have immense strength to pull off such a feat.

Light washed over us from flickering electronic lanterns and a massive fusion furnace. All around the vast room filled with smoke were more bodies than I could count easily. Slaves the lot of them, worked to death in order to feed deuterium bricks into the fusion core's main chamber.

Fucking worthless primitive technology. No wonder ships like this went missing. But Kylo and I had to reignite the ancillary fusion drives and kick-start the secondary navigation core.

My companion took the computer core, an ancient, ugly thing that would have been obsolete in the time of the Rattakan Empire. I took guard and raised my force pike high. That's when we heard him.

"Welcome to my world!" shouted a nasal voice from a high balcony.

The pair of us got into battle stance to face the intruder. As usual, Kylo opted for the most thematic and theatrical battle pose; his sabre behind his back and one arm raised in the air. I just focused my eyes on the intruder. The first one since we'd arrived that hadn't tried to kill us on sight.

There we saw the glint of light off his rainbow sequin jacket and the gleam of his boots. He held his arms high, with a serpent headed cane like a maestro's baton in his left hand. He twisted his head to glance at us better and a white nictating membrane moistened his glowing red eyes. A shudder took his body and made him shake his short tangle of raven hair.

"I am Poltava!" he shouted once more through elongated canine teeth, "Welcome to Hell and say hello its ruler."

Kylo pointed at the man with his sabre, his voice artificially amplified through his helmet. "Stand down, coward and identify yourself; or die by my hand!"

The near-human, Poltava spun his cane between his fingers. "I just want the dream walker. You can go, my masked friend. I'm sure this ship will take you where you want to. Or you can follow my lead and carve your own private heaven among the brimstone."

I'd had enough of this brightly colored clown. "You fuck off, you fucking worthless piece of garbage; before I kill you!" Tendrils of darkness smoked off of me and I called upon the darkness I'd used to kill the zombies.

Suddenly Poltava's carefree and friendly manner dropped, "Hold your fucking whore tongue when I talk, woman." He hissed and clenched his cane like a weapon.

Typical man.

That was enough for me. I held my lance like a spear and threw it at him.

His eyes widened as it harpooned him through the chest and pinned him to a bulkhead. Poltava screamed in agony and his limbs spasmed. Black ichor spurted out of his mouth and nose as he thrashed.

I called down the force again and the metal wall behind Poltava shrieked. Rivets popped free as a wall of metal and plaz started to tilt forward; ripping apart unseen engineering supports. Terror splashed across Poltava's face and I just ate it up. "Shut your whore mouth," I sneered as the rear wall of the engine room came down.

Turning to Kylo, I shouted, "Get the engine core online. I'll get to the navigator's harness." We wasted no time, but it looked like my takedown of the fop Poltava had drawn unwanted attention.

Demons were swarming down the halls of the ship, they slowed down to rip apart altars and prayer sites but they'd be here before long.

Force leaping myself onto the overseer's balcony, I landed next to a harness more fit for an animal than a navigator. Decayed as it was, I shuddered at the three eyed mutant who'd once guided this ship through the shifting subspace corridors of Hell.

This giant . . . thing came busting through the dura-iron hallways; three times tall as a human, shoulders like a rancor and horns as wide as it was tall. It looked like a minotaur, a sea anemone and a zombie all fucked and produced a hideous bastard offspring. The horned hellbeast howled with rage and pleasure as lesser demons of all sorts flooded into the engine room.

Hand to hand combat would disrupt the efforts to integrate myself into the navigation harness; so it would have to be purely mind based attacks.

The horned anemone monster squatted on cloven hooves and gelatinous flesh and howled at Kylo. Unlike most men, Kylo didn't fight not-to-lose; he fought to win. He was all bite and no bark whatsoever. He thrust the blade of his lightsabre into the demon's groin. It shrieked like metal twisting and swung a poisoned claw at him.

Kylo twisted his wrists and brought up his laser blade; the anemone beast opened up like a holiday bird. Internal organs and writhing, blind twisting maggots with razor sharp teeth fell out with them. Regardless of whether they were the thing's offspring or parasites, Kylo force pushed the malignant little beasts towards the advancing army of demons.

Spiked leather beasts writhed as anemone- maggots chewed under their skin. One creature part ape and part crab spasmed and rolled as the maggots ate its brain from the inside out. Infinite demons in infinite forms followed them and were eaten by the maggots or disgustingly began to eat them. One warped succubus like creature scooped up the maggots off the ground and stuffed them into her pussy.

On my end, I could feel the harness of the secondary navigation center start to fire up. The computer was syncing up with my neurons and its soul was aligning with my soul. I felt an organic brain twitch and pulse at the heart of the navigation harness.

Feelings came off of it. Sadness. Grief. Loss.

 _I know it hurts, you lost your mate, the main ship's brain_.

I comforted the bio-organic mess that was going to take us out of hell.

 _Take your pain and harden your heart with it. See where we need to go and I will avenge your twin._

I began to run through advanced mathematics and navigation in my head when the pile of scrap metal exploded outwards. Kylo was tossed into the air and the shockwave blew back the demons. Rainbow sequin jacket ripped and cravat coming undone, Poltava glanced around with glowing red eyes and foam coming out of his lips.

Reaching down, he twisted the serpent handle of his cane and drew a short sword. He charged at the demons with the short, thin blade and went to town. There was no skill or finesse in his moves; he was a lawnmower made of flesh and the demons were grass.

From under his jacket he drew a simply enormous slug thrower weapon. He pointed his gun at a demon that looked like a skinned corpse wearing a lycra bicycle suit and fired. The blast of buckshot turned the demon into vapor and killed three more standing behind it. Firing his shotgun like a pistol, Poltava ploughed through Hell's hordes.

I kept an eye on him and focused on the mathematical sequence to fold time and space. Operating a normal hyperdrive, you could splatter yourself on an asteroid if your coordinates were just one decimal point off. The crude, poorly constructed and antiquated Milky Way drives were a hundred times more sensitive and cantankerous.

 _Thud_!

Poltava landed on the balcony where I needed to do my work. "Whore!" he screamed, shotgun and sword in hand. He pointed his gun at me, expecting me to be helpless.

He might be the one with the dick but it was I who would fuck him.

I reached into the force and telekinetically blocked the barrel of his shotgun.

 _BOOM!_

Poltava's shotgun turned into a pip bomb in his hand and turned his right arm into wall art. The concussive force threw him backwards head over heels. A bulkhead stopped him and I had to supress a grin at the crack of his skull and the dry noodle snapping noise of his neck. He feel like a puppet with the strings cut.

To my dismay, he just got up again; a new arm shooting out of the stump of the old one and his shrapnel wounds and powder burns healing instantly.

His beard sticking out at odd angles and mustache bent out of shape, Poltava's face warped into a theatre mask of sadness. "I had that gun for six centuries, since I first arrived here." He shrugged, the missing sleeve on his jacket making him look more like a clown than ever. "Let's go, princess," he pureed at me.

To my great shame, Kylo flew out of the sea of demons he'd been fighting to attack our newest friend. I suppose he thought he was protecting me. How I hated his pathetic, stupid little chivalry act.

Kylo lunged with his sabre, causing his enemy to dance backwards like a ballerina. Without Kylo to hold the gate, demons were once more flooding the engine room; compromising our position. As I ran down the countdown for the engines, I summoned force lightning that arced from ceiling to floor and began to barbecue the demons. Muscles cooked through, eyeballs exploded and guts burst out from the heat.

Poltava once more reached under his jacket and drew an impossibly large Gatling style weapon. Toggling off the safety and activating the motor, the mad-near human cackled as his weapon spat ten thousand rounds per minute of tungsten at ten percent the speed of light.

Kylo leapt over the stream of fire, but even though they were the size of sand grains, the tungsten slugs smashed through the aft bulkheads with the force of artillery and blew holes right to the outside world; letting more demons into the ship, who were crawling over it like flies on a corpse.

Just ten more seconds and we'd be home free. Unless Kylo and his little butt-buddy damaged the navigation system; then we'd be stranded here for good.

Actually correction, Kylo and Poltava would be stranded. I would dream walk out of here and leave them here to die.

But then I'd have to go through the trouble of finding someone as docile and easy to control as Kylo.

Fuck my life.

But I had to think of myself first.

The systems panel lit up green, I knew now was the time, reaching with both arms and telepathy I took the controls and ignited the ship's drives.

 _SCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

The ship's superstructure screamed as the Gellar field pushed back the reality of Hell. Damaged by the crash, whole sections of the ship turned red and went dark on my display panel but the vital systems stayed optimal.

Slowly the ship began to rise from this living island of pandemonium. Strapped by in crude force fields I started to tip the vessel sideways.

As the angle of the deck went high and higher the demons began to rip into one another for every available handhold. Gravity took hold and the beasts of hell started to fall out of the holes that Poltava's gun had punched. A gentle force blast here and there threw the unwanted passengers out into the plasmoid void of Hell.

Kylo was fucking playing merry go round with Poltava, he slashes the red eyed man's gatling gun in two with a lightsabre but the clownish freak responded by drawing a flamethrower from under his limitless coat.

Fusion fire shot out and melted bulkheads and the remaining demons.

Growing sick of the dance between these two worthless sacks of shit, I ripped a non-essential work station out of its rivets and hurled it at the pale man.

Poltava's eyes bugged out as the panel hit him.

Kylo likewise screamed as a corner of the machinery shattered his pelvis. Little crybaby.

The ship was how floating on its side and the drives were ten seconds from taking us back to our reality. Kylo hung from a rusted safety rail, the pain driving him to hold on harder.

Ten seconds to activation and the ship was purged of demonic influence; the Gellar fields and anti-demon defences destroying those who hadn't fallen out of the ship. But there was one yellow dot on the console representing the engine room I stood in.

Five seconds to activation.

This yellow dot stood for a non-native to our universe. I hadn't compensated in the equations for his presence aboard the ship. At this rate we could land in the middle of a star.

Four seconds.

Poltava was there, neck bent at a forty five degree angle and his face smashed flat by the impact. Brass claws anchored him to the deck and he was slurping the blood pouring out of Kylo's destroyed hip.

Three seconds.

I could compensate for his presence, my fingers and mind worked the system equally.

Kylo tore off his helmet, veins bulging in his neck and eyes bloodshot. He saw Poltava, fangs sprouting and tongue lapping up his crimson life force.

Fueled by pure hate, a line of pure planar energy shot from his eyes.

Two seconds.

Poltava stopped his blood greed and his head slid from his body and fell into the abyss of Hell.

One second.

I snapped to our initial coordinates. Kylo hurting me more than helping me with his last minute destruction of the blood drinking vampire creature.

As the ship went broke through the dimensional barriers of Hell, I shattered Kylo's other hip with the force. That was my "thanks."

* * *

 _Final Part: Name this whatever the fuck you want_

I'd forced myself to sit through the debriefing, forced myself to listen to Convex's sniveling and Snokes passive aggressive praise. I felt dirty just bending my knee to these two fucking clowns. They'd make me beg for the power and influence that was rightfully mine.

But soon enough they'd be forced to beg for their own money, and beg for much, much more from me.

Which brought me back to the topic of ownership. Kylo's hips had been healed in the infirmary but he hadn't come to see me. If he didn't see me then there was no way to apologize for crushing his hip in a fit of passion. If I didn't apologize then we couldn't have the sex I craved.

I searched and searched but ultimately I found him standing before the melted helmet of Darth Vader, as I'd seen him many times. That boyish exterior beautifully complimented the darkness he felt within. My pussy got wet from feeling that conflict over the dark and light in him. And I went dry as a nun's habit when he looked at me.

Kylo looked me in the eyes. No one looks me in the eyes. That's a sign of challenge.

Worse he looked through me. Nobody does that either.

"Well, aren't you going to say, hello?" I said to him, holding my hands wide. "We're here, alive and with the smell of fresh kills in our nostrils. What are you doing here moping? We should be celebrating; drinking, singing, fucking and wrestling?"

He said nothing to me, just staring at me with those boyish eyes. I grit my teeth. "Is something wrong? Do I have something in my teeth? Is my makeup done wrong?"

"Leave me."

Anger flooded me and filled up behind my eyeballs. "What the hell did you say?"

Kylo signed. "I said leave me. I can't be with you right now."

This was unacceptable. He couldn't just ignore me. I was his partner and more! "Ben, stop all this shit and dance and fuck with me." I tried to keep my voice sweet, calling him by the name he hated the most. He'd be fine; he'd feel much better once he started doing what I wanted. "Ben you worked so hard and were such a help on that mission. Don't you want me to make you feel good?"

"you can't make me feel good. Only I can do that." He spoke flatly.

"What do you mean I can't make you feel good?" Anger and outrage flooded me "All the sex I've done for you has just been nothing? You've just been lying the whole time!"

"You still don't understand," he said.

"The fuck do you mean I don't understand!" I stood over him, nails raised to do some damage. "Do you know how I've pleased you and fought with you? And you can't even feel the slightest bit of sympathy? You've just been stringing me around!"

He shook his head. That he wasn't getting angry was making me fucking furious. I was seeing red and I couldn't think or know what I was going to do next. "I have been stringing you around for some time. This is me ending the relationship. I can't be with someone like you."

Bile rushed up my throat and I wanted to slash my wrists and his throat. Sweat poured down my skin and my head pounded. "How long have I looked after you? How long have I babysat your ungrateful ass in a way your own cunt-whore of a mother didn't? Maybe I should abandon your fucking ass like your stupid cunt dad!"

I'd hoped the mention of Kylo's drunken deadbeat father; Han Solo would get a rise out of him. But there was only that fucking calm.

I looked into my heart and realized that I wanted to kill him where he stood.

He looked so sad, like he wanted someone to put him out of his misery. There was no anger, no fire. But I froze because the shock and outrage. I thought I was going to have a heart attack right there.

Kylo walked out the door and said something to me but I didn't hear on account of the buzzing in my ears. My vision was going black around the edges. I puked up all I'd eaten since coming back to our galaxy, leaving a stinking, yellow-pus mess on the floor.

He'd be back. He always came back.

I'd forgive him when he did.

That's what I do.

That's love.

* * *

This was interesting to write. Writing this really took a huge weight off my shoulders, and in a way it helped me heal.

I waited a good long while to read this and edit it. When I did I saw both the weakness of my writing and the strengths. It made me feel good. I am worried this story comes across as misogynistic, but let me know what you think.

Anyways this has been fun.

Ta

Master of the Boot


End file.
